Paris Calling
by elenwyn
Summary: Claire didn’t mind, parties didn’t really suit either of them much, especially Nathan’s political ones. Not really the place for the Congressman’s illegitimate daughter and his idealist little brother.


**A.N:** I've been working on this for a couple of weeks; I really didn't know where it was going to go, so tell me what you think : ) It's AU after the end of Season 1, set two years in the future. Peter didn't explode ; )

Also, this is canon!Paire, but only just.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Heroes, or any of the characters involved.

* * *

"I hope you're not thinking of jumping off there."

The familiar low voice unwantingly interrupted Claire's thoughts, she just hoped _he_ hadn't heard them, and she jerked around in surprise, clutching a hand to her chest, "Dammit, Peter! I'll _fall_ off if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"

Peter gave her that trademark lop-sided grin and joined her on the edge of the wall that ran along the balcony. She didn't mind, parties didn't really suit either of them much, especially Nathan's political ones. All the sharks of New York City came to gather there, flaunting their political prowess and wealth. Not really the place for the Congressman's illegitimate daughter and his idealist little brother.

"I came up here to get away from all _that_," Claire inclined her head back through the French windows of the estate where the party was being held, where Peter could see Nathan holding a captive audience in the middle of the room, "and your mother. She keeps reminding me how _good_ the finishing schools in Paris are, and how I should _really_ consider dying my hair _'to fit in.'_"

Here, Claire carried out an uncanny impression of Peter's mother, rolled her eyes and kicked her foot in a frustrated manner against the concrete, possibly ruining the $200 shoes she was wearing; not that she cared.

Peter regarded her with a serious look, "Don't you dare."

She regarded him with an equally curious look of her own, "To which one?"

"Either. I've gotten used to having another misfit in the family –" Claire nudged him in the shoulder for that – "and if you so much as cut your hair I'm never talking to you again." He mimicked the words she'd used on him the week before, when he'd casually mentioned changing his hair-style.

The girl made a small '_Psh_' noise and turned back to look at the landscape of the city, not able to help the smile creeping onto her face, "I like your emo-bangs, thank you very much…." She very much liked imagining herself running her hands through them, although she wouldn't _ever _say that, "and I know Angela _means_ well, in her…creepy sorta way," she continued softly, glancing up at Peter from the corner of her eye, "It's just…I'm far enough away from my family – I mean, my other family – as it is…"

Peter nodded understandingly, "I'll talk to Ma; she'll have to get through me before she sends you anywhere." He grinned for good measure, pretending not to notice – she's his niece, his _niece_, dammit – how beautiful, how _grown-up_ – she looked in the moonlight.

In truth, he'd gotten very fond of his new-found niece – and that's the word he had to remind himself of every day – maybe even too close to her than an uncle – another word to remember – should be, traditionally. But heaven knows his family – _their_ family – were far from traditional at the best of times. He'd promised Claire he'd always be there for her, if she needed him to be, and his mother be damned if she tried to take her away from him again.

Claire smiled that million-watt smile of hers, resting her head on his shoulder, making Peter's throat constrict uncomfortably, "I've been here two years…" she mused, "but I still feel like I don't fit in anywhere…like no-one really wants me…"

Her light-green eyes turned towards Peter's face, as if hoping for a contradiction, but knowing she was speaking the truth. The young man sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "You know it's…Claire, you _know_ Nathan cares about you, and Ma too…they're just –"

"I know, I know, they just show it differently; like shipping me off to a foreign country for three years." She raised an eyebrow up at him, as if daring him to speak against her.

Her blunt tone made Peter chuckle, "You could see it like that."

"How else could you possibly see it!" The girl said exasperatedly, nudging him again in the arm for good measure. "You shouldn't make excuses for them."

Laughter penetrated through the windows, making the pair glance backwards. Nathan had just made a joke, his politician's grin blinding. Peter and Claire only had to glance at each other before bursting into laughter themselves, knowing how aggravated he must feel.

The particular people Nathan was entertaining at the moment were not really the Congressman's favourite individuals, but, as always, you never could tell what the elder Petrelli really thought when he had that mask on his face. Claire always reckoned to Peter that you never could.

"They're family, Claire," the man replied softly, "Just because they make mistakes doesn't mean I love them any less."

"Even if they wanted you to blow up New York?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow.

The look on Peter's face made her wish she hadn't said anything, "…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't mention it."

"It's alright," Peter brushed it off, although a frown was still visible on his face, "You're right…but that kind of love, love for your family, doesn't just go away. I told you; they care…just differently from the rest of us."

Claire smiled gently, nodding to show she understood. She remembered how it felt when she'd found out about her father working for the Company: betrayed and yet unable to completely stop caring about him. How could she? He was her father, a man she was still proud to call so even if they weren't connected by blood.

…_But I wonder if that means Peter loves __me__…_

Peter's eyes fluttered closed, choosing to ignore the thought that had projected through his mind. His hand enclosed around her smaller one, squeezing it gently, "I'm here, Claire, always. It doesn't matter if Ma separates us, or Nathan, or even the Atlantic Ocean."

He grinned as she giggled, "Besides, you know I'll just teleport there anyway."

"You better," Claire's teasing tone was back, making the conversation light again. She embraced him briefly, perhaps a tad longer than she should've, and Peter returned it, both savouring how close they were.

"Claire! There you are."

The couple sprang apart as the eagle-eyed stare of Angela Petrelli came upon them, looking immaculate, as per usual. She frowned when she saw the state of Claire's shoes, and gave them both a tight-lipped smile.

"I need to talk to you; you don't mind if I borrow her, do you, Peter?"

The younger Petrelli barely had time to open his mouth before Claire was whisked away by his mother, Claire glancing back at him with pleading looks on her face.

"…Now; Paris. I suggest travelling light. I've already purchased the essentials, but of course, it's better to go shopping when you get there…And your hair. Short and bobbed is in fashion this fall, so I think it would be best if…"

Peter shook his head, smiling as Claire's blonde head disappeared from view.

Thank God Hiro Nakamura could teleport.

* * *


End file.
